gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck-Vanessa relationship
"Trust in the power of our overwhelming sexual chemistry to drive a wedge between them." ''-Chuck to Vanessa, Remains of the J '' The relationship between Vanessa and Chuck, also known as Chanessa, refers to the relationship between Vanessa Abrams and Chuck Bass. Novel Series Chuck and Vanessa do not have any form of relationship in the books, although Chuck crosses paths with Dan Humphrey, Vanessa's best friend, occasionally. Television Series Season One In School Lies, Vanessa films Dan for a documentary she's making to enter in a contest, hoping to win some prize money. One night, he's invited by girlfriend Serena van der Woodsen to attend a spontaneous pool party being thrown at Constance Billard/St. Jude's. Once Dan and Vanessa arrive, they witness an accident in which a boy almost drowns. While everyone is hurrying to leave, Vanessa catches a shot of Chuck holding the pool key used for entry. After the students are given an essay to write as punishment, Blair Waldorf invites everyone to her penthouse so they can work together. During the study party, Vanessa shares with Dan that Chuck was the one who initiated the party. However, once confronted about it, Chuck denies doing so and says he only took the key so everyone didn't get blamed. Meanwhile, Vanessa catches footage of a conversation between Blair and Chuck; in which Blair admits she faked her virginity for her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, to cover up that she slept with Chuck first. Once both realize she was filming, they demand that she hand over the tape but she decides to keep it. The next day, Blair tries to manipulate Vanessa into giving her the tape but fails. Chuck then offers her $10,000 to hand it over; and she begrudgingly does so. Later that day, Vanessa gives the real tape to Blair, explaining that the tape she gave Chuck was a blank one. As a result, Blair pays Vanessa's rent for a month and Vanessa tells her that she used the money from Chuck to create a medical grant for teens with genital herpes in his name. Season Two In Chuck In Real Life, Vanessa attempts to save a historic bar in Brooklyn from being shut down. She realizes that her only real chance is to blackmail Blair into helping her, by threatening to expose that her ex, Marcus Beaton, was two timing her with his stepmother, Catherine. Not wanting to be bested by Vanessa, Blair makes a deal with Chuck for him to seduce and humiliate her as revenge. Chuck initially agrees, bribed by Blair offering herself in exchange, but becomes serious about saving the bar once he visits it and meets the owner, a kind elderly man named Horace Rogers. Vanessa is impressed when she realizes that Chuck's business proposal includes keeping the bar as is, and accepts when he invites her to a housewarming party at the Van der Woodsen penthouse that night. At the party, Chuck is told by his father, Bart Bass, that he will not approve Chuck's purchase and that he's disappointed but not surprised at his letting people down. Vanessa overhears the conversation and later tries to comfort Chuck, but he agrees that he is exactly what Bart said he was. Meanwhile, Blair notices that Chuck and Vanessa are getting closer and calls off their deal, citing boredom. She is also able to delete Vanessa's blackmail off her phone, freeing her from any potential problems in the future. Before the end of the night, she confronts Vanessa to reveal her deal with Chuck, saying that the real estate deal was foreplay and humiliating her was the real goal. Chuck doesn't deny it, and Vanessa realizes she was used. On Jenny Humphrey's birthday, Vanessa becomes increasingly concerned over Nate's newly found friendship with his ex, Blair. While visiting Dan, she receives an email from Nate asking her to meet him at his house. Once she arrives, she finds Chuck instead; who explains that he knows Nate's email password and sent her the email to lure her over in time to see Blair leaving his house, which she does every morning. She brushes this off until Nate actually dumps her, saying it's because things have reached a natural end, not because of Blair. Knowing he's lying, Vanessa decides to go to Chuck to get revenge. At Jenny's party, Chuck and Vanessa arrive together, much to the surprise of Blair and Nate. In order to peak their jealousy, Vanessa kisses Chuck in front of everyone. However, Vanessa is unsure if her efforts worked until she sees Blair leave the party without Nate. The next day, it's revealed that she and Chuck slept together (Remains of the J). In Seder Anything, Vanessa admits to Dan that she's slept with Chuck twice. Memorable Quotes 'Chuck (to Vanessa): '''Did you have a reason for coming here? Because if it was to insult me there's a website you can go to. -Chuck In Real Life (2x07) __________________________________ '''Vanessa: '''I came to you because I wanted to do something besides feel sorry for myself but all it's been is sleazy platitudes and you staring at my boobs! '''Chuck: '''I came up with several excellent ideas but you shot most of them down. '''Vanessa: '''Yeah, because they all involved leaking a Chuck-Vanessa sex tape to the internet. '''Chuck: '''We don't have to release the tape if you don't want to. -Remains of the J (2x20) __________________________________ Trivia * Ed Westwick, who plays Chuck Bass, and Jessica Szohr, who plays Vanessa Abrams, dated on and off for awhile after meeting on the set of [[Gossip Girl (TV series)|''Gossip Girl]]. Gallery Waking up to Vanessa.gif Vuck 38.JPG Vuck 39.JPG Vuck 40.JPG Vuck 1.JPG Vuck 2.JPG Vuck 3.JPG Vuck 4.JPG Vuck 5.JPG Vuck 6.JPG Vuck 7.JPG Vuck 8.JPG Vuck 9.JPG Vuck 10.JPG Vuck 11.JPG Vuck 12.JPG Vuck 13.JPG Vuck 14.JPG Vuck 15.JPG Vuck 16.JPG Vuck 17.JPG Vuck 18.JPG Vuck 19.JPG Vuck 20.JPG Vuck 21.JPG Vuck 22.JPG Vuck 23.JPG Vuck 24.JPG Vuck 25.JPG Vuck 26.JPG Vuck 27.JPG Vuck 28.JPG Vuck 29.JPG Vuck 30.JPG Vuck 31.JPG Vuck 32.JPG Vuck 33.JPG Vuck 34.JPG Vuck 35.JPG Vuck 36.JPG Vuck 37.JPG The Real Reason.JPG The Proof.JPG The Proof 2.JPG The Tap 1.JPG Stare Back.JPG Stripper Money.JPG Dissing the Bass.JPG I Know Girls Like You.JPG Girls Like You.JPG Follow the Cash.JPG And the Eyes.JPG Emptied Tape.JPG Your Welcome.JPG Success Bass.JPG Handing Back to Blair.JPG Saving Brooklyn History.JPG Here Comes the Shark.JPG WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE??.JPG IM HERE BECAUSE OF YOU.JPG An opportunity.JPG A purchase.JPG I know You.JPG A Glee Moment.JPG Vomit Free since 08.JPG Disappointed.JPG Fleeing the Crime.JPG Lawyers Check.JPG Landmark Case.JPG Cherena Interest.JPG Bait the Cherena.JPG This is Chuck Bass.JPG Saville Row.JPG A Reflective Thought.JPG Vanessa Trust.JPG Lets Give it Ago.JPG Vanessa Smile.JPG I asked for a Miracle I got Chuck Bass.JPG The Tipping Chair.JPG Happy Point.JPG Thank U Chuck.JPG Tempted Chenessa.JPG Lusted Eyes.JPG Beyond Blair.JPG You Had it Bad.JPG Fallen Chuck.JPG You Dont Know Me.JPG Stay Please.JPG Stay Please 2.JPG Stay Please 3.JPG Cruel Intentions.JPG Reprieve.JPG Distant Vuck.JPG Reprieve 2.JPG cv-gg.jpg vanessa-and-chuck.jpg chuck-and.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Romance